Kumoko
"Kumoko", is the nameless main protagonist of Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka? She is reincarnated in another world in the body of a Small Lesser Taratect, the weakest monster, in the largest, most dangerous dungeon known to man: the Great Elroe Labyrinth. Her life in the labyrinth is fraught with danger, forcing her to constantly fight and become stronger in order to survive. She fights, eats, levels up, and evolves constantly over a two year period until she becomes an Arachne and meets Ariel. Although enemies at first, they are forced into a cease-fire when both realize that neither one of them can kill the other. Afterwards, Kumoko journeys with Ariel, Sophia, and Merazophis to the Demon Territory, picking up Wrath along the way. She is given the name White by Ariel. Appearance As an individual of the spider-type monster Small Lesser Taratect species, she has a white body with black splotches on her cephalothorax and abdomen, with eight red spider eyes. Additionally, her two forefeet have sharp claws. When she evolves into the Zoa Ele, she has a pitch black body and her two front claws turn into thin scythes. When she evolves into the unique monster Zana Horowa she becomes snow white while maintaining her scythe claws. Her final form is the Arachne evolution. Her main body is that of a young girl with bleach-white skin, white hair, and red eyes from the bottom of the waist up. From the waste down, the body is connected to a large spider by the head. The spider body is entirely white like the Zana Horowa. The original mouth and eyes are also maintained on the spider, hinting that the entire form actually has two brains[citation needed]. She also maintains her scythe-like front claws. Personality Kumoko is usually a cheerful, happy-go-lucky type. She prefers to do as little work as possible. She is shown to be overconfident at times, and tends to get extremely frustrated and angry when she is manipulated or humiliated. While she does tend to be overconfident, she is contrarily extremely cautious due to her experiences in battle. She often fights when odds are against her, only fighting when she knows she at least has a chance of winning. If she knows that there is no hope of victory, she does everything in her power to escape and survive. Survival is the core of her personality. Her overconfidence causes her to be proud of her own work, which allowed the easy acquisition of the skill Pride and the title Ruler of PrideVolume 2-2:Pride and Detection. She also likes to laze about and eat in her idle time, which made it easier to gain the skill Sloth and the title Ruler of SlothWN: Chapter 144. Due to not being able to eat palatable foods while living in the depths of the Great Elroe Labyrinth, she has become really fond of good foods and she would do nearly anything to protect any that she comes across. Abilities * Morning Spider '''(KuMorning Star): Kumoko uses her thread as a makeshift flail weapon. * '''Multiple Evil Eyes: Due to having 8 eyes Kumoko is capable of using multiple Evil Eyes at the same time. * Multitasking: By giving specific tasks to her parallel wills, Kumoko is capable of conducting magic, doing complex movements, and coming up with strategies at the same time without any drawbacks. Appraisals | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} When the Parallel Wills return to the main body after consuming most of the Queen Taratect's soul, the power is directly added to Kumoko's soul; this is why there is such a large jump in power from 4-5: Evolution and 4-11: Matricide. | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Trivia * Her catchphrase isn't really a catchphrase. The majority of speech from Kumoko is actually internal monologue, including this phrase. This is just one of Kumoko's more common thoughts. It is not used in the English translation of the Light Novels. * Kumoko doesn't have a name. The term "Kumo" means Spider and the suffix "-ko" feminizes a word. To have a name to easily refer to, the general public refers to the protagonist as "Kumoko." ** This is the only unofficial name on this wiki. ** This name has been adopted by Okina BabaWeb novel: Character Introduction 2 and has been used by the protagonist during some instances of self-introduction in the Web Novel50: Mahou Shoujo Magical Kumoko☆ and Light Novels.Volume 1-11: In Yen Press' translation of volume 1-11 she introduces herself as Kumoko, but in the raw volume 1-11, she just says mage * Kumoko's original color seems to differ in the different media she's in: ** In the original Web Novel she is blackish in color and no different to her siblings. ** In the Light Novel and Anime she is white with pink spots and accents. ** In the Manga she is pink. * The Skill Skanda is the origin of the nickname for the video-game character Baldie that Shun and co. talk about before their untimely deathsVolume 1-S1: The End of Normal Life. Category:Characters Category:Reincarnations Category:Monsters Category:Spider Category:Rulers